Happy Trails!
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: It's Don's day off and he decides to give Jess a break, and things go somewhat unexpectedly. Flack/Angell Part of "Little Moments Like That".


**A/N: Another little piece of "Little Moments Like That" There is really no plot to this, it is pretty much just fluff and it is a little lame! Sorry if there are errors!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

An eruption of noise woke Don. He opened one eye, noting he was face down , sprawled out on the couch. He spent the next minute trying to decipher where the noises were coming from. One came from the baby monitor cradled against his chest; the other was an annoying knocking at the door. He pushed himself off the couch.

"Coming" He called, going to tend to his daughter before finding out who was at the door. "It's about time for lunch isn't it, Maeli?" He cooed, lifting the infant out of her crib. The child calmed some once she was in her father's arms.

Don tried to smooth out the side of his hair that was sticking straight up with his free hand. The truth was he needed a hair cut, but that was on the bottom of his to do list at the moment. He considered putting a shirt on, but decided against it, not wanting whoever was at the door to have to wait any longer. He peered through the peep hole to find Jess's second oldest brother, Michael.

"Hey Mike, uh Jess isn't home" Don announced upon opening the door.

"Really? Her car is downstairs" Mike noted.

"Yeah, I know, she's out on the motorcycle."Don stated. He watched the confusion creep into his brother in law's expression. Maeli began to fuss again. "Walk with me" He instructed. Mike nodded and followed Don through the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Don retrieved a bottle form the fridge and tossed it in the microwave.

"So Jess took the motorcycle out?" Mike was still curious about this fact.

"She needed some time for herself. This is my first day off since I started back at work. She's been taking care of Maeli non-stop so I told her I'd take care of things today and she could do whatever she wanted. Since the weather was nice, she hopped on the bike." Don explained as he began to feed Maeli. "You want something to drink or something?" He offered, figuring he should try and be a good host.

"No, I'm good. Do you know when Jess will be back?" Mike wondered, following Don back into the living room.

"I think she was going for a quick ride, but I'm not sure" Don answered, readjusting the infant in his arms. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked still not knowing the reason for his brother and law's visit.

"Oh, Abbi sent me with a box of stuff for mini-Flack, I guess I can just leave it" Mike shrugged.

"You're more than welcome to stick around; I just don't know how long you'll be waiting" Don laughed.

"I don't want to bother you" Mike mentioned.

"Let me put it this way, the last time on of Jess's brother came to visit, I ended up with a broken wrist. As long as that's not part of your plan, I'm cool." Don replied. Mike broke into laughter.

"I have no intention of breaking bones. You have to forgive Andy, he's somewhat impulsive." Mike assured him. "I am going to go get that box though" He added, getting up from the couch.

"Alright, we'll be here" Don said as he went to deposit the now empty bottle into the sink.

Mike soon returned with a medium sized box in his arms.

"Just put it on the table" Don directed. Mike set the box down, then returned to the living room.

"I think I'm gonna take off here soon. Do you mind if I hold mini- Flack for a second before I go?" Mike questioned.

"Sure, if you go wash your hands first" The ever protective father answered. After a quick hand washing, Mike took his niece from her father.

"She's gotten bigger in the last six weeks!" Mike exclaimed.

"She changes a little everyday" Don commented.

"When does Jess go back to work?" Mike wondered.

"Two weeks" Don replied.

"I bet that's going to be hard" Mike sighed, still staring at the infant.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be" Don agreed.

"Well, now that this one's asleep, I'm going to hand her back over and take off. Tell Jess I said hi" Mike announced.

"I sure will, tell Abbi thanks for the stuff" Don responded walking his impromptu guest to the door. He then went to settle Maeli in her crib and returned to his spot on the couch.

Within a matter of minutes, he heard the lock click.

"Baby, are you still in one piece?" Jess's voice asked. Don couldn't help but laugh at her assumption.

"Yeah, I'm all together" He shot back.

"Prove it" Jess demanded playfully. Don sighed and forced his tired body up form the couch once again.

"See!" He said walking around the couch so she could see him. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her. She had on a heather grey long sleeved scoop necked tee that hugged her recently back in shape body in all the right places. Her dark low slung jeans exposed just enough of her tanned abdomen to leave him wanting more. He smiled when he noticed the legs of her jeans hugging the black motorcycle boots he bought her last Christmas. Under her arm she held the gun metal grey helmet. She shook her hair out letting her chocolate curls fall onto her shoulders. "Uh, I take it you ran into your brother on the way up" He sputtered, pulling himself back together.

"Yeah, what was Mikey doing here?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"Abbi sent over a box of stuff for Maeli" He explained. "It's on the kitchen table" he added quickly. Jess tossed the helmet into the hall closet and approached her husband.

"Those shorts are hanging a little low there, handsome" she said raising an eyebrow. Don looked down and did notice they were barely gripping to his hip bones, the line of the underside of his defined abs completely exposed. "Your happy trail is hanging out" Jess pointed out, dragging her finger from the top of his shorts to his belly button across the small dark hairs taking up residence there. She grinned as his breath caught in his chest and his stomach muscles twitched. She spun on her heels and left for the kitchen, leaving Don in a state.

"Jess…" he groaned, eventually following after her. She sent him a mischievous smile. She quickly pieced through the box and pulled out a few things, leaving the rest to be gone through later.

"What'd you do after I left?" she wondered.

"Passed out on the couch until Maeli woke up again and your brother showed up" he answered.

"I thought so, you look less exhausted than you did when I left. Where is Maeli?"she wondered having not seen her daughter since she returned from her ride.

"Sound asleep, she just ate and went down for a nap" Don informed his wife. Jess nodded and started down the hall. He again followed along. She stopped briefly at the nursery, satisfying her motherly urge to know her child is content. Before she moved away from the door, she turned to look up at her husband. She leaned up and slowly kissed him.

"Love you" She whispered.

"Love you too" He replied.

"Now, you and your happy trail are coming with me" She remarked, barely slipping her fingers into the top of his waistband, fisting the material and pulling him towards their bedroom. Don chuckled, somewhat surprised to see a bahavior he hadn't seen in awhile, but obliging none the less.

Once in the bedroom, Jess pushed Don's shoulders, prompting him to fall backwards onto the bed. She crawled up on top of him and found his lips for a passionate kiss. The rubber heels of her boots dug into is legs.

"Jess, hon, your boots" He mentioned between kisses. She sat up and unbuckled them and tossed them to the floor. She quickly returned to kissing him. Don wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her snugly against him. She readjusted in his arms so she could press her hand against his bare chest. He tucked a hand into her dark hair. She dug her nails into the skin on his left pectoral. He whimpered into her kiss. Jess broke awake and scanned his expression. A spark danced between his blue eyes, his lips were parted slightly as he panted. Her eyes ran down to his chest where she found the angry red marks her nails had left on his skin.

"Sorry" she breathed before scooting down to kiss the now tender area. He grunted slightly and slid a hand under her chin to move her back up his body. He rolled them over and kissed her fiercely. His tongue slid across her lips, begging for entrance. She readily obliged. In the midst of their moment, Maeli let out a needy cry. Don rolled off of his wife and left his head drop back onto the pillow. He knew this would happen. He peered over at Jess who was still catching her breath beside him. "I'll get her" she offered, beginning to move. Instead of her getting up from the bed, like Don expected her too, he moved towards him and placed a kiss below his navel. The words "happy trail" danced on her lips as she met his eyes. Her infectious smile brought a smile to his face as she left the room. He laid there gulping for air, trying to keep his body from reacting.

Once confident he was under control he found Jess in the nursery gently cuddling Maeli to her chest. Don slid his arms around her waist.

"Everything ok in here?" he asked sweetly, dropping an innocent kiss on her neck.

"Yeah, she just needed a diaper change and a little attention" She assured him.

The small family was nestled into the big couch. Don's head was in Jess's lap and Maeli was quietly sleeping on his chest. Jess ran her fingers through his thick dark hair."You need a hair cut, mister" She noted.

"That I do" Don agreed with a laugh. "I'll try to squeeze that in next week sometime" He planned.

"Hey" she called for his attention. Don carefully turned his head to look up at her. She smiled when those loving blue eyes met her dark brown ones. "I'm sorry if I haven't been giving you enough attention lately" She said slowly, a tinge of sadness invading her expression.

"Honey, no. Don't apologize, I'm sure I haven't been the best at giving you attention lately either, but right now we're still getting used to our little one. She needs our attention right now." He replied, setting a protective hand on his sleeping daughter's back.

"I know, I just can't help but feel like were leaving ourselves out" Jess sighed. Don thought for a minute.

"How would you feel about going out one night, leaving Maeli with her grandparents, giving ourselves the night to reconnect?" He asked with a seductive grin.

"I'd love that, but I think we're going to have to wait until she sleeps through the night" Jess found a flaw in his hand.

"I know, that should only be another month and by then you'll be used to being back at work and you'll want a break" Don countered. The smile returned to his wife's face. "and until then we can have moments like we did in the bedroom earlier this evening" he added with a wink. Jess giggled.

"I love you" She laughed.

"And my happy trail" he reminded.

""Yes Don, I love you and your happy trial" She corrected herself and rolled her eyes at him. Don stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

**A/N: I have a few ideas BUT...any suggestions or requests???**


End file.
